


The Lost Chapters

by Skyshadow54



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Autobots as Kids, Decepticon as Kids, F/M, Gen, Kalis(Transformers), Life on Cybertron, Once Upon A Time, One Shot Collection, Pre-Cybertronian Civil War, Transformer Younglings, Vosians(Transformers), currently gremlins, future gremlins, hinted romance - Freeform, mischievous younglings, misfit kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow54/pseuds/Skyshadow54
Summary: Missions that were top secret. Adventures that were untold. Experiences forgotten. Tales withheld. These are bits and pieces of stories that happen elsewhere, between, or just plain forgotten about. This story will include characters featured in my other stories along with ones who do not appear. Including both oc and canon characters.
Relationships: Ironshadow/Carnation
Kudos: 1
Collections: Universe One





	1. Outcast (Pre TS & SF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! :) This chapter happens a bit before and around the beginning of Rise. Vorns before Team Scatterstrike and Survival of the Fittest (which are on Fanfiction.net, eventually will be posted here as well).
> 
> If you haven't read SF, this chapter might contain a small spoiler.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

“Skyshadow! Get down from there!”

The small femmeling looked down from her perch high on the side of a building, far above her carrier’s helm.

“Okay, I’m coming!” she called down, moving to slide back down the drain pipe mounted on the side of the wall.

Once Skyshadow had slid to the ground, she skittered over to her carrier who was waiting for her. The pink and yellow femme tapped her pede on the ground a few more times before kneeling in a crouch before the five-vorn-old.

“Skyshadow, how many times have we told you, you cannot simply climb up to such heights! You will fall and damage yourself!”

The red and black youngling hung her helm, wings drooping. “I’m sorry, Carrier.”

Pulling her into a hug, Carnation spoke again, her tone becoming gentler. “I was worried, Sweetspark. Please don’t do that again.”

Returning the embrace, Skyshadow nodded. She didn’t like scaring her carrier, even though she didn’t understand what there was to be frightened of. Her sire didn’t seem to care if she climbed things, why did her carrier?

“Let’s go home now, Skyshadow,” Carnation said, straightening and walking away. “Come along.”

Hurrying to catch up, Skyshadow reached and caught hold of her carrier’s hand. The two made their way home in silence.

Skyshadow, because she’d been taught, younglings shouldn’t talk unless spoken to. Which of course, she often forgot.

Carnation was quiet because she was attempting to figure out a way to prevent her daughter from possibly falling to her offlinement. She would have to talk to her sparkmate about this. Not being a flier herself made her wonder if it was common for winged younglings to seek out high places before they could actually fly. It would make sense, fliers loved high places, her sparkmate included.

Hopefully he would have some answers.

_“Although,”_ the femme realized, faceplate turning downwards in a frown _. “He never seems that concerned when I tell him about Skyshadow’s- Habits.”_

She sighed. Their other youngling was much easier to deal with.

* * *

The black and red Seeker flicked his wingtips agitatedly as he listened to his sparkmate ranting.

He was glad that she was telling him her concerns. It was better that they communicated rather then keep things to themselves. They told each other everything, which he was grateful for.

However, this _issue_ as his sparkmate called it, was becoming a sensitive topic.

For him anyways.

“I just don’t know what to do. Skyshadow just gets a notion and sneaks off. Before I can blink, she’s twice your height off the ground. If she keeps this up- “

“She going to fall and offline herself?” the Seeker interrupted dryly, shooting his sparkmate a wry grin.

She didn’t hardly notice. “Yes! Exactly!”

“Sweetspark,” Ironshadow said, leaning forward. He reached across the table, taking hold of one of her hands. “Skyshadow will be _fine_. Even though she can’t fly, she has great balance and likely won’t fall.”

“But- “

The Seeker held up his free hand and shook his helm slightly. “Hear me out. We fliers are a little different from you grounders. I was exactly the same way when I was young, before I could fly. I maybe fell a couple times, but I turned out alright. Never got hurt too badly. We need to spend time in the sky and for a fledgling who can’t fly yet...” He shrugged. “It’s the best they can get.”

The pink and gold femme smiled, but her optics still looked doubtful. She placed her other hand on top of her sparkmate’s.

“If you say so.”

* * *

The red and black sat watching from the edge of the playground.

Younglings ran after each other in a game of tag nearby. Others climbed around on the playground equipment. Still others played in the sandbox, her brother included.

But Skyshadow simply watched.

Being the only flier in her class and age group, it had made her a bit of an outcast.

All the other younglings had creators who were grounders. Not many grounders got along or thought much of fliers. Especially Seekers or those who were related to or were friends with. That sometimes extended to their younglings.

Sometimes, it was merely indifference. Other times, it could almost be called fear or hostility.

Skyshadow didn’t know the technicalities of it really. She was too young to understand why the others didn’t particularly like her much. Only that her brother was friends with almost all of their class and they thought she was weird.

Of course, her brother was her friend and he tried to stand up for her. He really did try. But Skyshadow had often told him that it was fine, she didn’t like mecha anyways.

So, he would sometimes leave her to herself and go play with his friends.

Which was fine.

At the age of six vorns, Skyshadow was used to it.

_“Sire has some friends, but not many here,”_ she thought. _“I wonder why mecha don’t like Seekers.”_

In reality, it was almost unheard of for Seekers to dwell outside their city-state. Even more unheard of, was a Seeker bonding to someone who wasn’t one of them. Let alone a grounder.

Something Skyshadow would someorn realize, was that her sire was just as much, if not more so, of an outcast as she was.

Except he wasn’t a twin.

Skyshadow and her brother were twins.

Twins to begin with, were rare. For a set of twins to be a flier and a grounder was even rarer.

Skyshadow glanced up as a teacher approached.

“Hello, Skyshadow,” the femme said warmly, moving to sit beside the femmeling. “All by yourself again?”

The red and black shrugged, shifting her wings as she did. “Yes, ma’am. I like watching.”

Pressing her lips together in a line, the teacher nodded her helm. “I see.”

After sitting together in silence for a few kliks, the femme spoke again.

“Would you like to come and help me with something, Skyshadow?”

The youngling nodded her helm. Both got to their pedes and walked towards the school.

Once they reached the classroom, they got to work. Skyshadow organized the art supplies cupboard and began wiping off the board used for lessons. The teacher went on preparing the next orns lesson, but kept an optic on her student.

Not only was Skyshadow the smallest youngling in her class, she was the quietest too. By far.

Some orns, it was no wonder that the other students overlooked her.

It worried the teacher.

“Skyshadow?” she said, getting the youngling’s attention. “Is there anything bothering you?”

Skyshadow, with her servo raised midair, cleaning cloth in hand, looked at her teacher in confusion. She furrowed her optic ridges as she thought about the question.

_“Why does she ask that?”_

“No, ma’am. Did I do something?”

The femme shook her helm. “No. I just ask because, well, you don’t say much. I wondered if there was something bothering you, something you think about a lot.”

Tilting her helm, Skyshadow considered it. _“I think about a lot of things. But I don’t think any of the things bother me.”_

“Okay.” She didn’t really know what else to say, so she just waited for the teacher to continue. Or go back to her work. She didn’t really know why she’d brought this up all of a sudden.

Skyshadow was always quiet. If nobody talked to her, what was the point of talking? And, like her carrier had said, younglings weren’t supposed to talk to adult mecha unless they talked to them.

Unless they needed something, then there were different rules for that.

But it was rude to interrupt mecha when they were talking to each other.

And Skyshadow never had anything much to say anyways, so she didn’t really care.

“Well,” the teacher said, a sad smile on her faceplate as she looked at her student. “If there is anything you want to talk about, Skyshadow, you can always talk to me. My office is always open to students.”

Skyshadow nodded her helm. “Thank you.”

Seeing that the conversation was over, they both went back to what they’d been doing.

Or tried to, in the teacher’s case.

_“I really do wonder if there’s a reason that Skyshadow doesn’t talk or interact with the other younglings,”_ she wondered internally. _“Some mecha are just quiet, which is perfectly fine. But I still can’t help but wonder about this one.”_

She turned her glance towards the red and black youngling, who seemed to be content enough as she cleaned the board, standing on a chair to be able to reach higher.

_“Her brother is outgoing.”_ The teacher chuckled lightly _. “He talks enough for both of them. Both, charming younglings. The younger one- She concerns me. I will have to keep an optic on her.”_

Skyshadow meanwhile, had pushed the conversation to the back of her processor to think about later.

_“Sire said he’d take me flying when he gets home this offcycle. I can’t wait! I wonder where we’ll go. Maybe to Vos! But that’s probably too far to go this offcycle. Carrier will want me to get enough recharge for school again next orn. That’s okay, Sire says he’ll take us all to Vos some orn. I wonder if it’s much different than Kalis. I bet there’s a lot more fliers there.”_

She paused, hand still on the board. Her wings twitched and her optic ridges furrowed. _“I wonder if younglings there would play with me.”_

* * *

“So, how was school this orn, Skyshadow?” the Seeker inquired as he flew high above the city.

“It was okay. I helped my teacher tidy the classroom a little at recess,” Skyshadow replied, looking out of the cockpit eagerly.

“Yeah? Instead of playing outside?”

“Well, I went outside for a little bit, but then she came out and asked if I wanted to help her.”

“Hmm. Good for you for helping her, Sky. She’s nice, isn’t she?”

“Yes, I like her.”

“Me too,” laughed Ironshadow, happy his daughter had found somebody she liked. And that _someone_ seemed to show interest in Skyshadow other than him and his sparkmate. And her twin of course.

“So, where do you want to go this offcycle?”

Skyshadow glanced down at the dashboard in front of her, where her sire’s voice came from when he was in his alt form. A mischievous grin crept into her voice as she slyly asked, “To Vos?”

“Oh no, missy!” the mech said, his deep laugh filling the cabin. “That’s a little bit too far for this offcycle.”

“I know, but I wanted to ask, just in case,” Skyshadow said, laughing a little herself. “Can we go to that one place you took me once? With the caves?”

“For you, Skyshadow, I will,” replied the black and red Seeker.

It was a place that he had found once and thought was pretty neat, despite it being underground. So, he had taken his daughter there to show her.

And even though he, as a Seeker, wasn’t overly fond of places where he couldn’t see the sky, would take her there again.

Skyshadow asked for so little, he’d indulge her this adventure.

_“Funny, Sky doesn’t seem to mind some things as much as I do,”_ he pondered as he banked to the left, switching his flight path towards where the cave was located. _“Which is a good thing, I think. Huh, must be cause she’s not full Seeker.”_

“Sire?” Skyshadow said, breaking his train of thought.

“Yes, Skyshadow?”

“Why did you leave Vos to come and live here? Didn’t you like it where there were more fliers?”

The jet was quiet for a few kliks, considering how to respond. If she was older, he would tell Skyshadow all the reasons. But he didn’t know that she needed to know them all right now.

“Well,” he said, tone quiet. “I met your carrier here in Kalis. And this was her home, I couldn’t take her away from it when we bonded. And she probably wouldn’t like Vos very much.”

Actually, he knew for a fact that she didn’t. But he didn’t blame her. Ground based Cybertronians weren’t usually very welcome in Vos.

“But I did like Vos,” he continued. “Still do. Why I’m in the armada still. Unfortunately, that means being away from my family a little more than I like.”

“Oh.” Skyshadow was quiet, still watching the scenery below them. Then, she spoke up again. “I’m glad you still go to Vos.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Cause then you get to be there too, in the city-state that was your home, the one you loved. Even if it’s not all the time. And besides, you’re not gone away _that_ much.”

“Thanks Sky. That makes me glad.”

Skyshadow smiled. “That’s good.”

“I’m proud of you, you know that right?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“Good. Never forget that, okay?”

“I won’t,” Skyshadow replied, beaming happily.

* * *

“Hey, Sky!” called the yellow and black youngling. “Come play with us!”

Skyshadow looked across the playground where he brother was waving her over.

“Okay.”

As she made her way to the small group of younglings, Skyshadow’s curiosity got the better of her.

_“Wonder what they’re playing,”_ she thought.

A few of the younglings gave her strange looks as she joined, but she didn’t notice.

“We’re gonna play hide and seek,” her twin said happily. “Who wants to be it?”

_“Oh, this game is fun,”_ Skyshadow thought with a grin.

Several younglings raised their hands. One youngling who’d raised his hand first was selected after a short argument.

He closed his optics and began to count while the rest scattered to find a place to hide.

Skyshadow grabbed her brother’s hand and pointed over to the school building. “This way,” she whispered, tugging him to follow her.

With a quick nod, Bee smiled and wordlessly followed. His sister somehow always found some of the best hiding places.

The twins quickly ran to a shed sitting near the school. It was used mainly for storage for things to take care of the property with. This was known by most of the younglings attending the school.

But Sky and a few others knew something else about it.

“Sky,” hissed Bumblebee as she let go of his hand once they reached it. “We’re not allowed in there.”

Skyshadow rolled her optics. “I know. We’re not going to hide inside it.”

She walked around to the side of it, looking over her shoulder to make sure the youngling who was ‘it’ was still counting.

Bumblebee frowned, but followed his sister. “Where are we going?”

“Shhh!”

Bee’s optics widened as he saw the small hole in the ground just beside the shed. “How long has that been there?”

Skyshadow shrugged. “Not sure. I seen some of the older younglings digging it a few decacycles ago. They wanted to dig a tunnel or something. Probably did it here so the teachers wouldn’t see. But it makes a good hiding place. Come on.”

With that, she climbed into the hole.

“Ready or not, here I come!” yelled the youngling who was now about to start seeking for everyone.

Hurriedly, Bumblebee scrambled in after Skyshadow.

It wasn’t very big. Just enough room for them both to sit down with a little bit of room to spare.

“Oww!” Skyshadow hissed. “Bee, you’re sitting on my pede!”

“Sorry!” whispered Bumblebee. He moved over slightly, allowing her to move her pede.

“I thought it would be bigger than this, even with both of us in here,” muttered Skyshadow. Her wings twitched. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea...”

“What do you mean? We both fit and they won’t be able to find us in here.”

“That means we have to stay in here longer.”

“So? Ohh...” Bee trailed off, figuring out why his twin was suddenly so nervous. “Right, you don’t like small spaces.”

“At least we can see the sky,” Skyshadow muttered, a frown tugging at her faceplate.

They quieted as they heard several pedesteps nearby.

“I saw them come this way,” said a femmeling.

“Are you sure? Why would they hide over here?” asked the mechling who’d been counting.

“Cheaters,” hissed Skyshadow in her twin’s audio.

“She must have been found first,” replied Bee.

“Well, it’s the twins!” huffed the little femme.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. How did that explain anything?

The pedesteps sounded like they went around the back of the shed. The pair kept talking, but their voices were now muffled.

“They’re going to find the hole,” Bee whispered. “And then us.”

Skyshadow shrugged, wings copying the motion. “Oh well. It was still a pretty good spot. I bet it would’ve been longer before we got found if they didn’t cheat. Besides, I’m ready to get out of here anyways.”

Bumblebee was about to reply, but he saw the look that came across his sister’s faceplate.

A dark smirk, accompanied by a mischievous look in her optic.

“Sky?”

“I have an idea,” she replied, shuffling closer to their hiding spot’s entrance.

Bee prodded their bond, hoping for more of an answer than that. He was rewarded only by feelings of mischief and glee.

He rolled his optics and crossed his servos. Settling back to watch his twin carry out whatever scheme she had thought of, he smirked.

This should be interesting, whatever it was that she had planned.

Their sire was right, Skyshadow had an impish sense of humour sometimes.

But then, he and Bumblebee weren’t any different sometimes. No wonder their carrier was sometimes frustrated with the three of them.

The voices above grew closer again as the two younglings rounded the corner of the shed.

Skyshadow crouched on her haunches, as if ready to spring.

Who knew, maybe she was.

“Hey, what’s that?”

“I think someone dug a hole back here.”

“Let’s check it out!”

They didn’t get a chance.

Just as they reached the edge, Skyshadow darted forwards. She reached out, grabbing one of each of their pedes.

“Ahh!” they screamed as they jerked away.

“What’s in there?” screeched the femmeling, hiding behind her companion.

“I don’t know!” he yelled in reply, staying where he was. He wasn’t scared. No way!

Skyshadow poked her helm out of the hole, an expression of absolute boredom on her faceplate.

“It’s just us, you scaredy-cybercats,” she said.

The two watched as she climbed out, followed by Bumblebee, who was trying to stop laughing.

“Oh, that was great! You two should’ve heard yourselves!” he wheezed, bending over with laughter.

“Ugh, it’s just them,” muttered the femmeling. She began to walk away, helm held high in the air.

“I wasn’t scared, I just jumped,” lied the mechling, scowling down at Skyshadow. “Anyways, I found you two.”

Skyshadow crossed her servos, staring back up at him. “Cause you cheated. And if you weren’t scared, then why did you scream?”

“I didn’t cheat! And I was surprised.”

“Sure,” shrugged Skyshadow, turning to walk back to the playground. “And I’m purple with green spots.”

The mechling glared after the red and black femmeling, not having a comeback ready for that.

Bumblebee snickered, having finally recovered. “Well, are you going to go find the others now?”

The only response he got was a snort as the other youngling walked away. Or rather, stomped away.

Bee cheerily went to catch up with his twin.

Only then did he realize, that they both were covered helm to pede in dirt.

With a groan, he muttered, “Carrier isn’t going to like this.”

* * *

And indeed, she didn’t.

The moment she saw them, her optics widened and she gasped.

“What happened to you two?”

Bumblebee looked at Skyshadow. Skyshadow looked at Bumblebee.

“Well,” Bee started, rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly. “We were playing hide and seek and- “

“Hide and seek?” asked Carnation in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips as she studied her two younglings. “It’s looks more like you were rolling in the dirt.”

The twins exchanged a glance.

“We were hiding in a hole behind the tool shed,” said Skyshadow slowly, wondering how their carrier would react to that.

“I- See,” was her only reply, a little bit surprised.

“It wasn’t dangerous, Carrier,” Bumblebee assured quickly. “And we’ll go get cleaned up right now.”

“Alright,” she nodded, still not totally convinced about the whole thing.

She watched as the pair scurried away upstairs, somehow still leaving dirty pede prints as they went.

She sighed, shaking her helm as she went to the closet to get the broom.

_“These younglings. Some orns I really wonder what to do with them.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit Song: Little Girl – Faith Marie
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. What Life Once Was Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About six vorns before Survival of the Fittest, five vorns before TS.

The young eight-vorn-old ran through the streets. Expertly traveling the well-known twists and turns of her sector, she didn’t miss a single turn.

_“They’re gonna start soon! I hope I don’t miss it!”_ she thought as she ducked between two mecha out for a casual stroll.

The mecha called out to her, but she didn’t stop to ask what they’d wanted.

_“I’m so late!”_

School had been let out a while ago. Normally, the small youngling would have immediately left to go to her after school event.

This orn, she’d had to stay later.

Her creators would not be pleased that she’d gotten in a fight again.

Luckily, her brother said he’d cover for her.

_“You know, cause you helped me with the bully,”_ he’d said.

Hopefully their teacher wouldn’t call their carrier. Hopefully, she could pass her newly acquired dent on her servo off as a clumsy accident.

Except, the seeker energon in her made her not that clumsy.

Sliding to a stop in front of a long, low building, the youngling finally stopped running. Dropping her school bag onto the ground with a thud, she sat down, venting hard from her run.

Her large wings twitched as she watched the mecha inside through the window.

It seemed that they had already started.

_“Oh well,”_ Skyshadow thought, rather disappointed. _“They’re just practicing the same thing they have been all jour.”_

Even still, the eight-vorn-old thought the dance was beautiful.

At least a few times a decacycle, Skyshadow would come to the nearby studio after school. She would watch through the large front windows as mecha of various ages took their lessons.

It didn’t matter what style of dance they did, Skyshadow was interested. She did like certain styles better than others, but was content to watch them all.

Watch.

Not participate.

Even though this sector of Kalis was semi upper middle caste and her creators could afford to pay for dancing lessons, she was the wrong caste.

Dancing belonged to the upper classes of society, to those born in the arts castes.

Which was not Skyshadow. She would likely end up following in her sire’s pedesteps. Which she was okay with really.

There was no way she could ever manage to follow in her carrier’s. She didn’t have the scientific mind for that.

She didn’t know what her brother would end up doing once they reached adulthood.

_“Maybe some orn,”_ Skyshadow thought, watching the class elegantly twirl across the floor.

But even she, as young as she was, knew that possibility was highly unlikely. Zero percent in fact.

However, even if she couldn’t participate or hear most of what was being taught, Skyshadow could still learn.

Her teachers had noticed it. Her creators had noticed it. Even some of her few friends had too.

Skyshadow was quiet, never saying very much, her brother did most of the talking. But she was the more observant of the two. If she watched someone do something, chances were, she could repeat or at least tell someone else how to repeat it.

Some orns, it made mecha furious.

Especially the bullies at school. They could hardly fight well against her since she by now knew all of their moves and could use them almost just as effectively against them.

So, even though Skyshadow couldn’t take dancing lessons, she still knew how to dance.

No one had tried to stop her. Her creators were happy she was able to learn something she loved, even if they weren’t able to provide for it. Her carrier was pleased with her interest in it. The owner of the studio and the teachers never bothered her. Whether it was because they didn’t care or didn’t notice her, Skyshadow wasn’t sure.

After watching for about a breem and a half, Skyshadow hesitantly gathered her belongings and stood up. She glanced up at the darkening sky. It was time to go home. Her carrier would be getting worried about her and her sire was coming home this offcycle.

Not to mention, she still had homework...

Maybe her twin would be able to help her. He’d been doing better at getting the lessons lately. Some school subjects were confusing, but the two of them tag teamed and helped each other.

Twitching her wings, she gave one last look towards the dancers. Then, she turned and ran off towards home.

Some orn, she would show them what she’d learned. Maybe, just maybe, they’d take her. But in the meantime, she could practice what she knew.

Bursting in the door once she reached home, Skyshadow called out a greeting before sprinting upstairs.

“Hi, Carrier!”

Halfway up, she was stopped by her carrier’s voice, coming from the kitchen.

“Skyshadow. Come here please.”

The red and black femmeling winced and turned to go back downstairs. _“Uh oh, she must have got a call from the school.”_

Tentatively peeking around the doorway, Skyshadow tried to look innocent. “Yes, Carrier?”

Carnation turned, placing her hands on her hips. She looked down at the large blue optics staring back up at her.

“Now, don’t you try that look with me, youngling. Your brother is bad enough with those optics. Come here,” she scolded.

Skyshadow moved into the room, pausing in front of her carrier.

“I got a call from school this orn, Skyshadow,” the femme said quietly. “I think you know what it was about?”

Hanging her helm, Sky nodded. “Yes, Carrier.”

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Carrier, I tried to get help!” Skyshadow spread her servos wide as she protested. “No one listens to me! If I didn’t help then nobody would!”

Sighing, Carnation knelt down. Raising her daughter’s chin with her hand, she said gently, “Oh, Sky. I know you find it hard this vorn at school. But surely someone is willing to listen to you. You just have to find them.”

“I know...” Skyshadow answered quietly. She looked away _. “She always says that. But she’s not even willing to listen to me sometimes.”_

“And another dent? Let me look.”

“It’s just a little one. It doesn’t hurt anymore. You should’ve seen- “

A look from her carrier made Skyshadow pause from what she’d been about to say.

_“-the other youngling,”_ Sky finished the sentence internally.

“Please try, Sweetspark. We can’t have you getting into fights all the time. I know you love your brother and I’m glad you stick up for each other. But fighting isn’t the answer.”

A voice from the top of the stairs interrupted them. “But Carrier. Sky wasn’t fighting like the others, she was dancing.”

Carnation quirked an optic ridge as she looked towards her son. “What do you mean?”

Skyshadow watched as her brother came sliding down the banister and neatly landed in the hallway.

“How many times have I told you not to do that, Sweetspark?”

“Oops, sorry, Carrier,” the yellow and black youngling said. “You should have seen Skyshadow though! It was great! She was twirling and ducking and all sorts of neat moves! Poor Skywarp didn’t know what to do, he even forgot he could warp!

“Hey, Sky, let’s show her. I’ll pretend to be Skywarp.”

Immediately, the twins jumped into position, re-enacting the fight. Or dance. Whatever it was. It was, their carrier had to admit, interesting how Skyshadow chose to use dancing as a way of avoiding a fistfight.

_“Maybe, she is trying harder.”_ The femme sighed deeply, shaking her helm. _“But I still do not like this. These two... What are we going to do with them?”_

“Alright, settle down, you two,” she said, pulling the younglings apart. “It’s time for dinner. We’ll talk about this more later when your sire gets home.”

The twins hurried to their chairs at the table, Carnation following.

_“That transfer student really is a pain. I don’t blame his family for sending him here for a while. But it’s still seems odd, most Seekers dislike anywhere or anyone not of Vos. Maybe they do not mind if it’s only one city-state away. Oh well, hopefully this Skywarp learns to get along with other younglings and not antagonize them constantly._

_“Their poor teachers.”_

* * *

Skyshadow took a deep vent and let it out. She started trudging towards a youngling who was sitting all by himself on the swing set.

_“Maybe he needs a friend, Skyshadow,”_ her sire had said the offcycle before.

After he got home, both of Skyshadow’s creators had sat her down to talk about the fight she’d been in earlier that orn.

Or rather, her sire had talked to her. Her carrier had mostly sat and looked disapprovingly across the table at her.

_“He is at a new school, in a new city-state. He’s likely never been out of Vos before and won’t have any friends here,”_ her Sire had continued.

_“He’s a bully. No wonder he doesn’t have any friends. It’s his own fault!”_ Skyshadow had protested.

_“Maybe, no one has given him a chance. He isn’t right for bullying, but two wrongs don’t make a right, Sky. Please try and get along? You yourself could use a friend.”_

Skyshadow still couldn’t believe she had agreed.

But her sire was right. She didn’t really have any friends besides her brother. She would either hang out with him and his friends or be by herself.

She didn’t exactly fit in here.

As Skyshadow drew near, the black and purple coloured youngling looked up. He stopped dragging his pedes on the ground and glared.

Sky forced herself to straighten, wings twitching in irritation as she stared back. She paused, just out of reach.

“What do you want?” the seekerling hissed, narrowing his optics.

Lifting her chin, Skyshadow replied, somewhat haughtily. “First of all, to see if you were alright after I beat you up last orn.”

Immediately, the other youngling’s expression grew angrier.

_“That- Didn’t come out how I wanted it to-“_ Skyshadow thought, optics widening. She sighed, shoulders sagging as she did.

“Look,” she began, turning her helm and closing her optics momentarily. “I- Apologize for not being nice to you.”

Opening her optics, she looked back towards her rival.

Skywarp stared at the other winged youngling in confusion. His own wings twitched in confusion as he tilted his helm, studying her.

_“She- Seems to be telling the truth,”_ he thought hesitantly.

Shaking the thought away, Skywarp crossed his servos. “If you’re expecting me to say sorry back, that’s not gonna happen.”

Skyshadow rolled her optics as she gritted her denta. “Of course, you’re not. Why would I expect you to?”

Narrowing his optics, Skywarp hopped off the swing, taking a couple steps forward.

Now standing pede to pede, the two winged younglings stared at each other in silence.

The young Vosian, about a helm taller than his rival, narrowed his optics as he looked down at her.

After a few kliks, Skywarp broke the silence. “Why?”

Skyshadow lifted an optic ridge. “Why what?”

“You said sorry. Why? I’m rude, mean, and I pick on you.”

Letting out an undignified snort, Skyshadow shook her helm. “You got that right. At least you’re honest about your flaws.”

Skywarp’s glare returned. “Hey- “

He was interrupted from saying more by Skyshadow jabbing a digit into his chest plate.

“You said it. Not me.”

The seekerling drew back. She had a point; he was the one that had said it.

“Anyways,” Skyshadow continued, drawing out the word. “You don’t have any friends because- Of those reasons. If you agree to be nicer to mecha, I’ll be your friend.”

“That’s dumb.”

“So is being nasty and making everyone hate you.”

“What’d you just call me?”

“Nothing!”

“Now you’re calling me nothing?”

“No, you dummy- Ughh, why do you have to argue about everything?” Skyshadow growled, throwing up her hands. She turned and stalked away.

Skywarp stood where he was in silence. _“That was kinda fun...”_

He ran to catch up with the other flier. “Hey! Wait up!”

Ignoring him, Skyshadow kept walking towards the school, helm and wings held high.

“I accept, okay?” Skywarp growled, stepping in front of Skyshadow and blocking her way.

A look of surprise came over her faceplate. “You- What?”

Skywarp rolled his optics. “I’ll be your friend.”

Skyshadow was not amused.

Narrowing her optics, she looked up at him. “No, I’m supposed to be your friend. Cause you don’t have any. I have friends, I don’t need you.”

Trying not to wince, Skywarp muttered, “Not really you don’t. I’ve seen you by yourself a lot. And being friends works both ways, doesn’t it?”

“I guess it does.”

“So do you agree?”

“Why am I agreeing with you? You were supposed to be the one agreeing with me!”

Skywarp shrugged. “Why don’t we both agree? It’d be easier.”

Pausing for a klik to think, Skyshadow then nodded. “Okay. We both agree to be friends.”

“Okay,” Skywarp grinned. _“But I’m still gonna push her down the stairs. Friends do that sometimes.”_

Just then, the bell rang.

The two younglings exchanged a look and smirked.

“Race you!” they exclaimed.

Both took off, pushing and shoving each other to prevent the other from getting to the door first.

Other younglings wisely got out of their way, wondering why Skyshadow and Skywarp were together.

And why they were still sort of fighting, but not trying to maim each other.

And why they were laughing.

They were acting like- Friends?

It was well known among the other students that Skyshadow and Skywarp disliked, perhaps even detested each other.

It made sense. Skyshadow hated bullies and had always tried to stick up for other younglings. Skywarp was a trouble maker, one of the worst in the whole school. He found extreme joy in harassing others.

But the pair, running across the schoolyard as if they were friends, did not make sense.

But then, neither of them made a lot of sense.

Finally making it to the doors, Skyshadow and Skywarp slammed into them, tripping over each other in the process. They landed inside on the floor, laughing.

Sitting up, the two looked at each other.

“I beat you!” Skywarp crowed loudly, pointing at his rival-turned-friend.

Skyshadow shook her helm. “I don’t think so! I beat you!”

“It was a tie!”

Both younglings looked up as a yellow and black youngling entered the building.

He smirked and held out his hand for his sister. “Come on, Sky. We gotta get to class.”

Skyshadow took her Bumblebee’s outstretched hand, allowing him to help her up.

“See ya around, Skywarp,” she said as she joined the crowd of younglings in the hall making their way to class.

Skywarp picked himself up off of the floor, avoiding the students that were still entering the building. When he looked back to where he’d last seen Skyshadow and her twin, they were gone.

All of a sudden, he felt sort of lonely.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed his brothers and friends back home in Vos.

Maybe, this Skyshadow was okay. Thinking about it, Skywarp realized that he’d been having fun.

_“Too bad we’re not in the same class,”_ he thought as he made his way to his own. _“I guess I’ll see her at recess.”_

* * *

“Tell me about your brothers,” Sky asked one orn.

Skywarp glanced over at her from his spot on the playground. Both younglings were perched on the highest part that they could get to. It wasn’t flying, but it was as close as they could get without a full grown mecha taking them.

It had been a few decacycles now since they’d become friends instead of enemies. Skyshadow knew he had brothers, but had never asked about them before.

Furrowing his brow, he studied his companion, wings twitching. “Why do you want to know about them?”

The red and black youngling didn’t look at him. She simply gazed across the park, seeming to be looking at something far away.

“I just wondered. You know my brother, but I don’t know yours.”

“Oh.” Skywarp looked to the horizon, wondering what she was looking at.

Maybe it was nothing.

“Well,” the seekerling began. “They’re both older than me. Thundercracker is kinda boring. He doesn’t talk much, sort of like you. And he can be no fun at all cause he’s too serious. But he’s good.”

Skyshadow turned her helm to look at Skywarp. She arched one optic ridge and inquired, “Good? What do you mean?”

Skywarp shrugged. “You know. A good brother. I like him.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Sky shook her helm.

“Okay. I think I know what you mean.”

She was silent then, waiting for him to continue.

“And Starscream is our older brother.” Skywarp grimaced. “He’s really bossy. Thinks he’s so special and better than me and TC.” Pausing, the seekerling then smirked deviously. “But that makes it even more fun to bother him.”

“You’re weird,” Skyshadow said, returning the smirk.

“Thanks! So are you!”

Skyshadow rolled her optics, which Skywarp thought were a really pretty blue colour. Not that he would ever tell her or anyone else that.

They sat in silence for a few kliks, thinking.

“Do you miss them?”

“Huh?” asked Skywarp, tilting his helm.

“Your brothers. Do you miss them?”

Skywarp laughed. “You kidding? They were always trying to keep me out of trouble. I’m better off here without them.”

But even as he said that, the seekerling’s wings sagged, giving away his true feelings on the matter.

He did miss his brothers. And their creators. And Vos.

But he’d never say it out loud.

Looking at Sky, he knew he didn’t need to. She could tell.

Oddly enough, Skywarp wasn’t mad at the pity in her optics. He would be mad if it was anyone else. He hated pity.

But- This was different.

Skyshadow didn’t seem to be feeling sorry for him just cause he was a lonely little youngling to be pitied. She seemed more to- Understand him.

Shaking himself, Skywarp began chattering about stories of pranks he had pulled on his brothers.

He talked a mile a minute, while Skyshadow was just content to smile and listen.

Distantly, even as he was talking, Skywarp noted that they did that a lot.

He talked; Sky listened.

But it worked. Them being friends worked, despite the rough start they’d had at the beginning of the school term.

One orn, they hated each other. The next, they were friends.

It was weird. Like suddenly, one orn, something just, clicked.

Skywarp hoped, that even when he eventually went home and left Kalis, that they would stay this way.

That this was only a new beginning to a long friendship.

_“Maybe Sky can even come to Vos and meet TC and Starscream,”_ Skywarp thought happily. _“Heh, I bet she’d tell Starscream off if he got uppity with her. I’d sure like to see that!”_

Skywarp hadn’t wanted to be here. But now?

He was glad he’d come to Kalis.

* * *

“I don’t like Skyshadow hanging around with that seekerling.”

Ironshadow rolled his optics before turning to face his sparkmate, a light smirk on his faceplate.

“And what’s wrong with seekers?” he asked, gesturing to himself.

Carnation glanced up from the sink full of dishes. She shook her helm, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“Nothing. This one is just a bad influence on our daughter.”

Furrowing his optic ridges, Ironshadow set the dish he’d been drying down on the counter as he thought.

“Is he? I met the seekerling the other orn when I picked Bee and Sky up at school. He seemed like an alright youngling. A bit mischievous maybe,” the seeker said.

“Mischievous?” Carnation scoffed. “That doesn’t even say the half of it. He’s a troublemaker through and through. The teachers have a lot of problems with him. He used to be quite a bully to the younger younglings too.”

Ironshadow tilted his helm. “Used to be? Meaning he isn’t anymore?”

The red and yellow femme handed him another dish. “No, apparently he’s getting better.”

Absentmindedly wiping the dish with his cloth, Ironshadow smirked. “I wondered if something like this might happen.”

Carnation stopped washing dishes to glance over at him again. “What do you mean?”

The Seeker shrugged. “Skyshadow and Skywarp. Now they’re friends, they’re rubbing off on each other. Skywarp bothers the others less now that he actually has someone to hang out with. Skyshadow gains a friend and a bit more confidence.”

“More like Skyshadow gets into and causes trouble with him,” Carnation said with a scoff, scrubbing a plate harder than it needed.

“But is it actually trouble or just mischief?” mused Ironshadow.

“Is there a difference?”

“Yeah. Trouble is bad. Mischief is well-“ the Seeker paused, trying to find the right way to explain it. “A little harmless fun I guess you could call it.”

“You sound like you’re defending them for their bad behaviour.”

“Oh no, I’m not, Carnation,” Ironshadow assured. “If they’re actually misbehaving, then yes, they need to be reprimanded. What I’m saying is, if they’re not actually causing any harm or really misbehaving-“ The Seeker trailed off with a shrug. “Younglings need to be younglings, Carnation.”

“They don’t need to run wild though, Ironshadow,” the doorwinger replied. “But I think you’re right.”

“Me too,” Ironshadow added cheekily.

Carnation chuckled and taking his cloth, swatted him in the helm with it. “You’re just as bad as the younglings.”

“Me? No, they’re absolute terrors. My fellow armada members are terrified of the tales I bring them about the twins.”

“Right,” Carnation said, rolling her optics. She turned to leave the kitchen, pausing when she heard her sparkmate following.

“Oh, where do you think you’re going?” she asked, turning back to face him.

“To follow you? I don’t know, haven’t decided yet,” the black and red seeker said with a shrug.

“Ah, but you forget one thing,” Carnation replied.

Ironshadow twitched his wings. “What’s that?”

“I finished my dishes,” Carnation said with a light smirk. She placed one hand on her hip, pointing at Ironshadow with the other. “You, did not. You were too busy talking.”

The seeker glanced back at the rack full of wet dishes. “Oh. But I’d rather talk to my lovely sparkmate and play with my younglings.”

Carnation crossed her servos, shaking her helm. “They could have been finished already if you had just done them.”

“But you distracted me by talking about the bad influence,” whined Ironshadow.

“You’ll be fine,” his sparkmate chuckled. She tossed the cloth, landing it neatly on the top of the seeker’s helm, covering part of his faceplate.

“Have fun,” Carnation called back as she left the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Ironshadow called after her from under the towel. He walked back to the sink, removing the cloth from his helm. “I’ll just talk to myself out here like a crazy mech. But you know, you have to talk to yourself sometimes. That’s often how you get expert advice.”

An undignified snort coming from the hallway made the seeker smirk.

“Apparently, my sparkmate thinks I am amusing,” he continued, loudly so she could definitely hear him. “Funny thing is, I often get the impression that I am annoying and never shut up.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” came a quiet reply.

“Are you dropping eaves on my conversation I’m having?” Ironshadow said, picking up a cup to dry and put away. “In the Armada, we call that spying.”

“Did you just call Carrier a spy?” questioned a voice from underneath the table.

Ironshadow smirked, but didn’t bother turning around. “You bet I did.”

Carnation poked her helm back into the kitchen. “Bumblebee?”

“Yes, Carrier?” The yellow and black youngling looked out from under the tablecloth.

“How long have you been there?”

“Umm, since you started the dishes?”

Ironshadow said nothing, trying to hold back from snickering. He put several plates into the cupboard as he listened to the conversation behind him.

Carnation entered the room, placing her hands on her hips. She looked down at Bumblebee, optic ridge raised.

“What, may I ask, are you doing under the table?”

“Umm, playing?”

“Playing what?”

“Who can be the quietest. And who can be found last.”

Ironshadow let out a low snicker, the smirk on his faceplate growing wider.

The petite femme glanced at her sparkmate, noting the wing movements that told her he was holding back his amusement.

“What are you laughing about?”

The seeker glanced at her out of the corner of his optic. “Who me? I’m not laughing, I’m just over here minding my own business drying my dishes. Don’t mind me while you try to find our younglings and talk to them about eavesdropping.”

Carnation gave him a look, then turned back to Bumblebee. “Where’s Skyshadow? And your Sire’s right, what have we told you about listening to our private conversations?”

“I didn’t say that,” protested Ironshadow.

Bumblebee crawled out from under the table and stood up. “I didn’t mean to listen. I was here before you started talking.”

“Alright, I suppose I can’t fault you for it then,” sighed Carnation. “Now, where’s your sister?”

Ironshadow snickered again.

So did Bumblebee, catching on.

“What are you two laughing about?” the femme demanded, glancing in between the two.

Ironshadow simply gestured with a long digit to the cupboard under the sink.

Carnation’s optics widened and she walked over to the counter. Where she had been standing in front of before.

Opening the cupboard door, she revealed Skyshadow hiding there.

“Hi, Carrier,” the red and black youngling said with a smirk.

Carnation straightened, looking up at her sparkmate. “How long has she been there?”

“Oh, just after you started standing there?” Ironshadow said neutrally.

“The whole time then?”

“Yep.” Ironshadow then burst out laughing. He tossed the towel onto the counter and left the kitchen, the twins scrambling to follow him.

Carnation was left to wonder how her younglings were both so sneaky.

And how her sparkmate knew exactly where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I own nothing but my oc's. Sky is mine while my brother and I kinda share Ironshadow and Carnation.
> 
> Credit Song(s): How Does It Feel - Anna Blue & Between the Raindrops - Lifehouse


End file.
